srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:7 Goblins - Part III - Tarungar the Axe
|Saga = 7 Goblins |Diff = Up to 6+ at MR 130. }} General Information Part of the 7 Goblins saga. It became AG-only at some point before 12/30/18. Tips Use divination at the start if you can. Skills/Powers of 50+ are useful, though you could easily get through the quest without them. This quest is pretty linear, and the few choices you do have inevitably lead to the same point, except for the Hand of Fate decision at the end, which has unknown consequences at this time. Prerequisites * ** *** Walkthrough While in Mirgspil you find the goblin war chief Tarungar the Axe is about to be hung for an attack on the nearby village of Doromyre. A goblin named Kirulk approaches you, in order to rescue him, on the grounds that he was not the goblin chief that attacked Doromyre. If you help Kirulk rescue Tarungar, he promises to lead you to the chief that attacked the village and the human captives he took there. * You may use Divination (20+) for 4 XP to check whether Kirulk is telling the truth. Whether or not you use Divination you believe Kirulk and proceed. * You may use Illusion (40+) / Telekinesis (50+) / Gating (50+) / Destruction (60+) / Shadow Magic (50+) / Elementalism (50+) / Thievery (50+) for 128 XP or attempt to sneak onto the platform . You follow Kirulk and Tarungar to the goblin camp where Zaramog the goblin chief is holding the captives, and where you encounter again the necromancer from part I. * You may use Illusion (50+) / Telekinesis (50+) / Gating (50+) / Archery (50+) / Thievery (60+) / Woodsmanship (50+) for 128 XP or overtake him . * Whether you succeed or fail, you catch up to the necromancer. With success you strike a single blow. Either way he starts summoning undead to fight you (4 fights) ** ** ** ** The necromancer attempts to escape now. You make one check to prevent this . If you fail he escapes, if you succeed you fight him. * he flees once you've caused about 20 or more SP damage to him. You can't prevent his escape this time. You free the captives, then return to find that Tarungar has won his battle against his brother Zaramog. You now make a Hand of Fate decision regarding Taramog. * Leave as he requests. * Attack Tarungar ** ** If you win you get . Adventure ends with a 512 general XP reward. Rewards * +4 XP to Divination (20+) if used to check whether Kirulk is telling the truth. * +128 XP to Illusion (40+) / Telekinesis (50+) / Gating (50+) / Destruction (60+) / Shadow Magic (50+) / Elementalism (50+) / Thievery (50+) if used to free Tarungar. (All tested.) * +128 XP to Illusion (50+) / Telekinesis (50+) / Gating (50+) / Archery (50+) / Thievery (60+) / Woodsmanship (50+) if used against necromancer. (All tested.) * +17 XP for first skeleton. * +9 XP for each of next two skeletons. * +17-18 XP for troll skeleton. Hand of Fate choice whether to leave as Tarungar demands, or to attack him. * If you choose to leave, the adventure ends without further trouble. * If you defeat Tarungar: 129+ XP for killing Tarungar and * There's a bit of a difference in the ending text depending on whether you killed Tarungar or not. No difference in the final reward. Reward for completion: * +512 general experience for completion.